


Robot Reproduction

by PumpkinsGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is trans, Gay Robots, Gender Play, MONSTER FUCKER, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot brothel, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Character, but not really, gender fluid, sex worker robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinsGuts/pseuds/PumpkinsGuts
Summary: Future where bots are almost treated like people, but are definitely fucked like them. Jei is a sex bot that ends up falling for a human, slow burn but also not really. Some feelings, existential crisis, ya know whatever.This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but now it's gonna be at least 4 or 5 chapters.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original human character(s)/original non-human character (s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****Do not read or interact if you are under 18****
> 
> Disclaimer: there's some gender play including a gender fluid robot that does whatever the fuck. I'm transgender! Don't read this if you're a terf or transphobic in any sense, you can go fuck yourself

There's been heavy debate over if AI will ever be considered sentient, worthy of fair treatment. Programs can imitate feelings and emotions akin to those of humans, but are these artificially made machines capable of actually feeling these emotions? When they hurt, do they simply say "ow" or are they feeling the pain? When they laugh, is the noise coming out of their mouth a recorded response, or did they find the joke funny?

Well none of this matters when the bot is made to be fucked silly.

Jei had these thoughts a lot. He felt anxious about his future, but didn't know if that anxiety was a feature or something that he himself was feeling. Jek looks human enough, synthetic tan skin stretched over his carbon fiber bones, dark hair just long enough to be pulled on, and a build most would consider pretty attractive. Sure—he looks like flesh and bone, but under a careful eye and a good flashlight, one could see his skin is semi-transparent, with artificial veins and intricate machinery quietly whirring inside.

Jei turns heads whenever he goes out, which is less and less these days. He was once top tier machinery, now overshadowed by the latest model. He's outdated. Embarrassing. He is embarrassed! Is that a programmed response? Why would a bot need to feel embarrassment?

Jei's "employer" (the term "owner" makes humans uncomfortable) is located in the downtown of a large city, machines and humans working closely together in a concrete jungle, with buildings so tall they blot out the sky. Cracks and crumbling cement is almost nonexistent in the city, and statues and surfaces are always clean and polished. There's no gum or trash to be stepped on, no graffiti to sully the cookie-cutter structures and walls.  
He hates it here. Among the suffocating gray and beige buildings there is a haven, a small park of organic greens that he likes to escape to, only about 8 blocks south from the mechanical brothel.

The park, that's where he is now. s  
Soaking in the nearly full view of the sky. Real grass and trees and shrubs and everything green adorns the area. His artificial lungs breathe in air. He has these lungs not to processes oxygen, but to pump air through his system to cool off the inside when needed. His interior temperature is at a steady level so he didn't need to inhale and exhale, but something about it felt natural. Especially here, laying with living things such as the plants and insects.

Before his mind is allowed to spiral into existential dread about what life is and his place in this universe, a small ping goes off inside of him. An alarm he set for himself. His mandatory break is over and it is time to get back to work. He lifts himself off of the ground and starts walking the 8 blocks north to the mechanical brothel that owns him. The dread of a break ending isn't there, but he also isn't excited to get back to work. He isn't not excited, he's just… nothing. Jei has a hard time trying to figure out emotions and if they're real, but for his work he is completely and absolutely neutral. He wonders if this is an error, if it was built into him on purpose, or if he is really and truly completely neutral on having fleshy humans stuff their cocks into every hole he's got.

Folks are crowding the streets, most just getting off work, texting or video chatting their families or significant-others to figure out plans for dinner. Jei can receive rudimentary signals from other androids without intentional broadcasting, making it easy enough for him to figure out that about 30% of the people around him are not actually people, rather they are bots, like him. The Law says that bots are "people" but it's evident to anything with cognitive function that they are conceived to be less than a human being.

His commute back is calculated to be fast enough without alarming anyone. The perfect speed to maximize his break in the park. He arrives at the mechanical brothel with 30 seconds to spare. "Gear Head" is what the sign reads above the shining aluminum doors. It's a simple building, matching the rest of small to medium shops in the area. Its location is tucked away on a side-street, but still not far from a bakery, a pub, and repair center among many others. Nothing about it immediately marks it as a brothel (if you don't count the name) other than a small sign fixed near the entrance that reads "18+" on it. Immediately above it is a standard device most every business has that accesses your information before deciding on whether to unlock the doors or not. It just reads the chip inside the human or bot, and checks files to see if you're a human that you're of age, and not banned. Nothing crazy. It works fast enough to not be noticed, Jei is able to walk right in as the doors slide aside, no pause necessary.

The lobby is indistinguishable from that of a hotel or office building. Comfortable chairs are placed around low tables with vases of flowers, monitors adorn the walls next to paintings, the color scheme is mild and tall houseplants sit in small spaces that needed filling. As the same as the outside, it took a second glance to notice the details. On the monitors were headshots of sex-bots and pricing. Other monitors had slow panning photos of various rooms, add-ons one could request, lists of toys, things like that. The secretary at the round desk was talking to a customer, a middle aged man with frayed hair, a sagging suit from a long day at the office, and a sweaty brow from speaking to the bot that ran the desk. She was literally made for the (straight) male gaze, red hair neatly styled, a tight fitting black dress that comes up a bit too high and droops the neckline a bit too low. Her perfectly round tits almost spilling out of the dress, with a hair-thin gold chain stuck between that impressive cleavage. Her lips are fire red and match her nails, long enough to do some damage. Those with a professional eye would see past her blatant (and effective) sexuality and see she is, without exaggeration, one of the most perfect sex-bots to date. She is an older model, but that hardly inhibits her ingenious engineering.

The sweating man at the counter is nervously responding to her breathy voice. He scrolls down a tablet affixed to the counter to choose his preferences and partner or partners. She's standing up, leaning over the counter to show off her breasts, making soft comments such as "Oh, that's a good choice." and "I love that one, maybe you can try it with me sometime?" As the man chokes out noises of agreement and interest. She's smiling tenderly through the whole transaction. When he's finished and paid for, she comes from behind the counter with her high heels clacking on the marble tile floor, and leads the man to some gold colored elevator doors, pushing the ornate button they slide open and she gestures for him to enter. He drags himself inside and faces back to her. She's explaining something but he is hard focused on looking her up and down, now he can see her whole body, and it's really obvious that all the blood from his brain seems to have flowed to his crotch, standing there with his mouth slightly open and drooling, with a raging hard on.  
"Goodbye sir, enjoy your time with us." Her voice rings out. The man stutters for a second  
"W-wait! Can I change to have you as my host?" He seems to beg, rather than ask. The sex-bot smiles at him in a perfect configuration that reads as genuine and not even slightly patronizing.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, I'm for platinum members only, that takes at least five visits and a membership fee of 20,000 credits. So not this time." She looks disappointed, but not nearly as much as the man in the elevator. He starts to stammer a response along the lines of "that's no big deal also I definitely have that kind of money" before the secretary thanks him and pushes the button that closes the doors.

When she feels the quiet rumble of the elevator, confirming that it is indeed moving, her shoulders drop, she slumps over slightly, gives a big sigh and turns to Jei. Her entire demeanor changes, and rather than a sexy secretary trying to please any customer that walks in, she resembles a soccer mom that needs a fresh cup of coffee after dropping off the kids.  
"Harper," Jei smiles, "you look a little worn down today." He says.  
"You're real cute Jei. I actually have to talk to people, I don't get to lay down and take it." She snaps at him with a playful tone.  
"Until you do."  
"Until I do!" She throws her head back with a sharp laugh. "You don't mind if I slip into someone more comfortable, do you?" She says, running her hands up and down her dress in a mockingly sensual way. He chuckles at her.  
"I certainly wouldn't mind."  
"Even if I do it right here?" She smirks, purposefully moving around and running her hands all over herself like a bad hooker might do to get some attention. Jei folds his arms and laughs.  
"Be my guest." He says. She laughs lightly, keeping eye contact with Jei as something under her skin starts moving. All over her bones start to shift and she blurs seemingly impossible out of focus. Jei blinks a few times until the blur clears around her, and standing there is a different person. The first big difference is their gender. Before Harper was clearly presenting feminine, but now their long hair is cut short and pulled in a small ponytail up high, no traditional feminine traits are showcased. But no traditional masculine traits are to be seen either. If you asked people on the street their gender, about equal amount of people would say male and the other half female. They would be wrong, of course. Harper is gender fluid, their favorite setting is this non-binary androgynous form. Harper was built to be a female sex-bot with facial altering technology to please whatever the customer wanted to see. They adapted, learned, and discovered they could change more than their face, and decided to not have a human gender permanently associated with them. The original basic face changing is what made Harper such an incredible and valuable bot. Because they discovered they could do more with it, Harper is essentially priceless. However, their employer managed to put a price on them. 20k for just the membership to be able to have a session with them, which each session costing 10k, as opposed to Jei who costs around 500 credits for a vanilla session. Nothing to sneeze at, for sure. But nowhere near as prestigious as Harper.  
"Ahhhh!" Harper stretches, their arms in the air. "That feels much better." They smile at Jei, as they twist around in another stretch.

Jei likes Harper. He's decided that emotion is probably real. Harper makes things easier for him, they chat, they hang out. They've fucked a few times before, but it was for a client to watch and later join in. Sex-bots banging each other wasn't unheard of, but to them it was a job so to do it outside of work seemed… pointless. He's actually been considering asking Harper to fuck anyways, just to really try it. Just to see if he feels anything.

"How was laying in the dirt?" They ask, walking leisurely back behind the desk and sitting down, immediately leaning back and putting their legs up.  
"It's grass, Harper. And wonderful, you should come with me sometime."  
"Ah, no thank you. That stuff is nasty, it tickles my sensors, leaves stains to be cleaned. Its a hassle."  
"Hm." Jei replies, "I guess I could see that." For whatever reason, this wanting to fuck Harper is a little more pronounced today. He shoves down the feeling.  
"Well, did you want to see what that sweaty guy is doing? I'm positive he would've talked to me for DAYS if you hadn't come in."  
"Oh for sure, you've got the cameras up?"  
Harper scoffs  
"Of course I have the cameras up, come on." They wave Jei over to come behind the counter to watch this business man hunched over a sex-bot, humping her from behind as she oversells her moaning. It wasn't particularly sexy, but leaning over Harper was starting to pick at Jei's brain. He decides to test it, and puts his hand on their shoulder.  
"Do I have any appointments for the next half hour or so?" He asks. Harper leans into his grasp.  
"No, not until later tonight. Why?" Harper turns to him with that same sultry look they give customers. "What do you have in mind?" Grabbing onto his hand. Jei leans in, slowly but so, so close to Harper's mouth.  
"Do you wanna do this or what?" Harper laughs.  
"Bot on bot sex, Jei? What are you some kind of pervert?" Harper teases, laughing again before closing the small gap between their mouths.

Things escalate quickly, Jei climbs on top of them, straddling the chair. Their making out becomes intense dry humping and it's not long before Jei has Harper bent over the lower counter, holding them there while he frantically umbelts himself and lets his dick poke out of the top of his boxer briefs. He pulls up Harper's dress, rushing to get to feel more of them. Is he horny or is he programed to react this way? "No underwear?" Jei says, and tsks at Harper. "What are you, a whore?"  
"Takes one to know one." Harper responds right before Jei plunges his cock into their hole. Both of them are designed for this, no prep or lube necessary. Both gasp, both artifical heating components are activated so the temperature feels like Harper is being fucked by a real cock, and Jei feels like he's fucking a real hole. Small jokes and one liners are passed between the two of them, the glare of the screen with the sweaty man doggy fucking the sex-bot is infront of them, as Jei doggy fucks Harper in a much more tactical way. Cups full of pens and paper clips rattle as Jei fucks Harper harder. "Don't hold back!" Harper gasps, as Jei obeys the whole desk squeaks, and so does Harper.  
Their thrusts and moans are cut short by the front door camly sliding open. A man. Maybe mid twenties walks in. Jei is fucking Harper in such a way, that they are smooshed up against the lower counter, and only Jei's head is visible over the upper counter. They freeze. Jei clears his throat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He says in his best Customer Service Voice. Harper stifles a laugh.  
"I was just looking for- uh, the mechanic's. I thought it was here because of the name?" The man says.  
"Sorry sir, that would be across the street. Gear Head is a pun, this is a mechanical brothel." Jei explains, Harper now shaking from trying not to laugh. The human man's face turns a few shades darker.  
"O-oh my bad. Oh my gods I'm so sorry I'll just- be on my way."  
"No worries, take care!" Jei says. "Maybe we'll see you back." Jei adds before the man quickly scurries out. As soon as the door closes the both of them roar with laughter.  
"Jei you asshole! There's no way he's coming back!!" Harper cries, laughing hysterically.  
"You don't know that!" Jei laughs, starting to pump his cock in and out of Harper again.  
"Oh-ah! I do know that! Did you see his face oh shit that was funny- hah ah ah-!" Jei starts pumping faster now, interrupting Harper. More laughing, more moans. Harper cums on command and asks Jei to hold off for a second as they sit Jei in the chair, drop to their knees, and starts sucking him off. Years of experience really show as Jei gets the suck of his android life time. After Harper is satisfied, they lean back to let Jei's artificial semen burst over Harper's open-mouth face. Harper is diligent to lick every inch of his cock and their own face clean of the fake but warm spunk. They look into Jei's eyes as they livk the final drops off of their fingers, slowly dragging each digit out of their mouth.  
"That was, well-" Jei stammers.  
"I enjoyed it." Harper says, standing up and pecking Jei on the lips. "My sensors say you did too. Maybe we should do this again sometime." Harper winks, walking from behind the desk to the bathroom door across the lobby. Jei did like it, he thinks. He's almost positive. But that nagging at the back of his mind still thinks that this is all nothing, what they just did was only between two bots so it didn't count. He sighs and leans back in the chair, methodically wrapping his dick back into his clothes, his eyes focused on the decorative ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Do not read or interact if you are under 18****
> 
> more fuckin', this one is more gay and has more gender play in it, don't like don't read

The rest of the evening drags on as normal, quickly turning to night. Jei is given clients and Harper is flaunting her tits at everyone who enters. About a third of the clients that walk through get to see Harper's incredible talent, as they go from a bouncy pair of breasts to hairy pecs, no shirt and low hanging pants with an obvious bulge.

Jei was in his room's bathroom, gurgling mouthwash to get some fresh cum out of his mouth and trying to flatten his ruined hair. His client had just left, a usual who he had no positive or negative feelings for. Jei was a phenomenal actor, pretending to be all excited to see him again. But there were no emotions. No excitement or joy, no dread or anxiety, no disdain or contempt, just… nothing. He looks at the clear bite marks on his neck, he felt the mild warning signs of "pain" go off when they were made, but it didn't hurt, not really. He pulls out a small plastic container and takes a small bit of the light blue goop from inside, and rubs it on the bite marks. His artificial skin inflates ever so slightly, and when it shrinks back down, Jei's neck is flawless again. The bathroom he's currently standing in is fairly large. There's a jacuzzi big enough for a ten person orgi, a toilet and sink that are reinforced in case someone wants to bang on those, and your everyday, basic decorations. Jei puts his hand on the wall and a previously seamless door slides open. Unlike literally everything else in this place, this was built to accommodate one person, and no more. He slides himself in, the door closes, and he relaxes into the darkness. Water and sanitizer spray from every direction, mechanical hands and brushes scrub every piece of him as a wireless charger radiates energy into his body. No more than 5 minutes later he steps out, clean as the day he was built. The room has gone from messy sheets and disheveled furniture to a spotless dwelling, smelling of freshly washed linen and rose petals. Jei smiles as he looks around. He's always liked coming back to a clean room. There was no one around, no reason to act. He is sure this emotion is real. 

Waiting around for his next client, a speaker in the room calls for his attention.   
"Jei, can you come up and run the desk for a bit?" It's Harper's voice. It probably happens about three times a month, but when a "Platinum Member" requests Harper, they need someone to cover the front desk until they're done. There's no need to reply, this is an order, not a request, but Harper is programmed to sound as polite as possible. Jei gets dressed in ripped jeans and a loose fitting tank top, an all black outfit finished off with all black converse, and makes his way down to the front lobby.

The doors slide open to the elevator's vintage ding sound and Jei steps out. A tall and boney man who Jei knows insists on being referred to only as "Doctor" has his hands all over Harper, who is currently dressed in a very tight, old fashioned nurse's uniform. She's dressed feminine, with her ass and boobs spilling from this poor piece of fabric that could burst open at any second. Harper giggles as the man feels her up from behind, creeping his large hand up her thigh as his other hand wiggles a few fingers under her clothing to touch her breast. 

"Jei thank you so much for getting here so fast- ah!" Harper yelps as the man pinches her nipple under her dress. He chuckles and she giggles, pressing her butt up against his crotch. "Me and the Doctor are going to spend a bit of time together." He continues feeling her up, nibbling on her ear and whispering what he's going to do to her. "You know the drill!" She gives a shrill laugh as Doctor picks her up bridal style and walks into the elevator. Jei wishes them a good time but they're already making out and probably didn't hear him as the doors slide closed. Jei gets behind the desk, props his feet up and turns on the camera for that room.   
Even though he himself fucked Harper mere hours ago, he doesn't feel jealous. Should he? It makes sense to, but it also makes sense not to. He shrugs and focuses on the monitor in front of him.

This man must have been extra eager today because they stumble out of the elevator with Harper's tits fully out and his hand up her skirt, fingering her mercilessly. The room is set up like an operating room, and it takes no time at all for this doctor to throw Harper on the table and start fucking her like there's no tomorrow. Jei turns the sound on just loud enough where he can hear her moans and his grunts. This guy isn't very elegant, as he drops his pants and leaves on his tweed jacket to awkwardly slap up against his butt cheeks as he slams into Harper. She has her nylon tight-covered legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to get as deep as possible. Through the moaning and the table squeaking Jei doesn't feel anything. This was business, whatever. But then he noticed that Harper's eyes weren't on the doctor. She was looking directly at the camera. Jei felt his heart skip a beat. As she got pounded, turned around, spread out, skull fucked, every single position she found a way to look directly at him. Suddenly every moan she made felt real, every lick of her lips and every suggestive glance was directed at him, and it actually turned him on. He allowed his body to get an erection, knowing that this was probably an error and should be explored. As he watched Harper on her hands and knees panting like an animal, he reached into his pants and pulled out his hardening dick. Touch sensors activate and he starts pumping his shaft, slowly at first. Automatic lube leaks onto his cock, making it easier to speed up. He was masturbating. A bot. A robot who was made only for the pleasure of humans, was pleasing himself. His breath hitches as he adds more friction. He can cum whenever he wants, but he feels like he has to earn this one. Just before he decides he might be getting close, the monitor goes black.

"Ah- What!?" Jei shouts. His dick is twitching and he wants to see Harper. He needs to see her! He starts fumbling with the monitor, trying to figure out what's wrong. It's about 10 minutes of cord checking and reboots before Harper comes out of the elevator, ripped clothes barely covering her and glossy from sweat, she tears across the short space between the desk and the elevator and tackles Jei with a wet kiss. He doesn't question it for a second as she throws him into the chair and climbs on top of him, his dick still out and hard. She lifts her uniform to show her pussy, dripping with hot cum.  
"Want sloppy seconds?" She says, out of breath. Jei responds by grabbing her thighs and pulling her onto his thick cock, she screams in delight and starts riding him furiously. She assists Jei getting his shirt off before he tries to get her dress off, but Harper stops him by just ripping open the chest, sending a button flying across the lobby. She grinds into him, feeling his dick slosh around the human cum brings her so much pleasure. They meet mouths again and she starts fucking Jei's mouth with her tongue, slipping in and out and taking control and she slaps her whole body down on his cock again and again. Jei doesn't hesitate, he reciprocates in stride and matches her thrusts, squeezing her body anywhere his hands can grab. He can feel the difference in the human semen and it makes him want to drill her harder. The absolute passion and lust is overwhelming. He can feel his own orgasm come along, even though he hasn't ordered it to. Harper switches to pulling herself in as tight as she can and moaning into his ear, her tits bouncing and rubbing up against his chest.  
"Cum inside of me." She breaths. He can feel her smile as she plays with his ear in her mouth. It doesn't take much after that. Harper's cunt starts contracting like its gonna suck every last drop out. Jei wraps himself around her.  
"Hah, hah, haA-" he squeezes her impossibly closer, the tip of his cock pressed as far in as it will go as it explodes with hot, viscous white fluid. Harper can feel the warmth flood her insides as his dick twitches, Jei pumping every last drop inside of her as she seems to reach her own climax, squirming and grabbing onto him again as she jolts. 

The two sit there for a few moments basking in the glow of what they just did, with Harper still impaled on Jei's cock, having him locked in a hug.  
"That was amazing" she whispers with her lips brushing against his ear.  
"How did you know I was watching?"  
"I didn't, until I came up and saw you trying to desperately fix the monitor" she giggles.   
"Ah." Jei feels his cheeks heat up. He's embarrassed. That seems to be his most common emotion lately. She laughs again.  
"Don't worry, I've watched you plenty of times." She slowly circles her hips, rubbing Jei's dick with her insides. He feels himself grow hotter.   
"This feels real." he says in a tone that reads as a statement, interrupting her movements by getting her attention.  
"What do you mean?" She looks him in the eyes with that sultry smile of hers.  
"When I'm whored out I feel nothing, but with you, with you I feel pleasure. I feel like I..." His cheeks are growing hot again. Is he… afraid? She laughs again, his heart sinks.  
"Are you falling for me?" She japes. She starts moving her hips again. "I'm sorry Jei, you're a really good friend, but bots don't date, they fuck." Still smiling, she lifts herself up, cum dripping from her pussy. She caresses his face with her hand, and her thumb slips inside of Jei's mouth. Her form goes fuzzy and Harper refocuses as a masculine form. He's got stubble and short dark red hair, toned muscles and the same smile. He looks just like Harper, only masculine. Harper takes his thumb out of Jei's mouth and plants a kiss, the stubble scratching his own smooth face. Jei's previously softening dick shoots straight up again. Harper drops to his knees and starts deepthroating Jei's impressive member. Jei's emotions are all over the place. He loves what's happening, he might love Harper? He decides he loves what Harper does to him. He can settle on that. But there's this pit, this heavy sadness that's barely visible to him, deep inside is stomach. It's hard to focus on through the slurps and bobs his dick is getting. The clock on the wall says it's around 4AM when Jei is getting his face fucked by Harper's long and girthy cock. Harper has Jei's head against the wall and Jei is happily opening his throat as he jerks himself off. They trade spots, one mounts the other, but Jei's head is somewhere else as his crush pumps his cock into his asshole.   
"Ah, ah, ah, oh I'm cumming." Harper pants, plowing into Jei. Jei responds with more moaning and huffing. One extra powerful thrust later, Jei is filled up with that perfect artificial cum. He's like 80% sure that Harper's cum was actually just his from earlier, which if anything makes this hotter for him. But it doesn't matter, after Jei lets himself cum on the loddy floor, Jei turns his body and Harper collapses on him. Laying on his chest, both of them dripping cum, holding each other.   
"Bots aren't supposed to fuck one another, either." Jei whispers. Harper chuckles silently.  
"No, Jei. But I think my system sees this as practice."  
"Do you enjoy fucking me?"  
"Of course." Harper replies, snuggling up closer.   
"But a relationship-"   
"Is unrealistic, and quite honestly unappealing to me." Harper says flatly. Jei feels that sadness inside of his stomach again. He doesn't feel rejected, he just feels… disappointed.  
"If your emotions are all out of line you should get that checked out." Harper adds, laying his head on Jei's chest and acting as if he is going to fall asleep soon. Jei silently looks to the ornate ceiling again, his arm wrapped around his good friend and good fuck buddy, but not the answer to his questions. He sighs, and the two of them drift into a light and programmed sleep, powering down on the carpet behind the desk, knowing no one else will enter until the lunch rush in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys let me know you liked it so I made more! Validation is my driving force, more comments mean more chapters   
> 👀
> 
> Side note: Harper is genderfluid, they use they/them pronouns the most but use he/him and she/her when they're presenting as traditionally masculine or feminine respectfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No porn this chapter sorry yall

Jei is on desk duty again tonight, Harper has had more customers than usual and Jei is their favorite to request as a replacement. He gets paid all the same, so it doesn't matter to him. Acting horny is literally programmed into his very being, so flirting with folks who walk in is no trouble at all. It's been about two weeks since Jei told Harper about his actual feelings, they've fucked a few more times since then, though Jei deciding to keep his rising emotions quiet for the time being. 

A woman dressed in what can only be described as "slutty business woman attire" clumsily walks through the door, as if her ankle and knee joints don't work like they should. She's white, has huge lips and an updo that reads retro. Her heels clack on the shining tile as she walks up to the desk, loudly chewing and popping some pink bubblegum.

"Hey Jei," she says between lip smacks. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hensen is waiting for you. You said to make him wait 30 minutes yeah? It's been just over 25." Jei says, pulling up the footage for the room. It's modeled like a dingy office building, with a sweaty older man in an ill-fitting grey suit sitting at a desk in one of the offices. 

The woman comes behind the desk next to Jei, leaning over to look at the screen. 

"Hah! Perfect. He loves it when I do this, gets him all angry. Never seen a man cum more than when I make 'em wait for it. Thanks for setting it up! You're no Harper but you do good, kid." She kisses him on the cheek before clicking her awkward heels into the elevator and disappearing as the doors close.

It's just past dinner time, and the lobby is empty. There's a back door route that a lot of customers prefer, so Jei's job is more just setting things up with the computer in front of him. Every room and hallway is controlled via computer. Clients arrive at the side door location lobby, Jei speaks to them either through voice or text, and the elevator opens and takes them to their desired room with their desired host, pretty easy. He's double checking on the woman who just came through popping her bubblegum, Shandra. She's one of the first model sex-bots with cognitive AI function. She's so outdated that she has since been declared "vintage", and now she costs more to rent than he does. Jei is, if anything, a little jealous of her. She's a customer favorite, a lot of "they just don't make them like that anymore!" remarks about her. Which they don't, her proportions are almost barbie-like, her machinery is all hand done and takes a lot of time and effort to maintain. If she needs a repair, it costs a small fortune and she usually has to be shipped out for it. He almost wishes he was cared for with such enthusiasm, it takes forever to be approved to get a basic engine check when he needs one, let alone being shipped out for it.

His train of thought is interrupted by a mid-twenty something man walking through the door. He has dark skin and black, textured hair tied tightly behind his head, which must not be very long since it looks more like a bunny tail than a ponytail. His eyes are tactically shifting around the lobby, a common nervous glance for newcomers. 

"Welcome, can I help you?" Jei says, standing up from behind the desk. His scanners quickly read the man and a ping goes off in his head, Jei knows him. Well, sort of.

"Oh, it's you." Jei smiles and carefully rounds the desk. He decides he needs to stretch at that very moment, showing off to the human his subtle yet taught muscles in his arms, letting his shirt come up just a little to give a peek at his toned abs. 

"So you did come back." Jei smirks. About two weeks prior, the man that walked in on Jei and Harper fucking for the first time. The human thinking this was the mechanic's and not a brothel.

"I-uh- you remember. Yes." He stammers, respectfully looking away from Jei's obvious display. "Of course you remember. You're-"

"Yeah I'm a bot, I don't exactly try to hide it." Jei chuckles, inching closer to the human. "Ever find the mechanic's?"

"Yes, I'm actually an apprentice there now- uh-" he stutters as Jei gets even closer. Jei isn't exactly lanky or short, but this man makes him look it. It's obvious he works out, and he's maybe half a foot taller than Jei. 

At this point Jei is close enough to lean in for a kiss on the humans lips. He offers his hand instead.

"I'm Jei. And you are?" The man swallows. 

"You can read my chip right?"

"I was being polite." Jei smiles. "Stephan James. It's a nice name."

"You can call me Steph." He replies, stepping back to shake Jei's hand, very professional like. Jei shakes it playfully, like they're pretending to be fancy businessmen. He closes the gap between them again after letting go of his hand.

"So, why the visit?" He says smirking up at Steph, as his hand carefully rests against the human's chest. Steph hesitates, but decides not to step back this time. 

"I'm here for business, not pleasure." Steph asserts. He has conviction behind his voice, but his face gives away the anxiety. Jei snakes his hands up Steph's chest and loosely wraps them around his arms around his neck in an embrace. 

"It could be both." Jei whispers in his ear. Steph seems to have short-circuited, stumbling out something about professionalism. Jei can feel his temperature rise and thinks it cute. He stops himself. He thought it was cute? He thinks this human's reaction was cute? Jei releases Steph from his grasp and takes a step back, reeling a bit in his discovery, as Steph also takes a breather, straightening the collar on his denim work shirt and clearing his throat. Jei can tell, even without a scan, that this man is aroused. His programming is screaming at him to keep flirting, but the realization of having an emotion toward a human is still sending him into a bit of a spiral. He settles on a blank expression, two whole feet away, and waits for Steph to collect himself.

"A-anyways, I came here to talk with the owner in, uh, potentially making a deal to use our services exclusively." Steph explains. He's having a hard time keeping his eyes on one spot, only glancing at Jei once in a while and then feigning interest in the fancy, but overall unspectacular decor around them. 

"Having anything exclusive isn't exactly our business." Jei laughs at his own joke, Steph shifts awkwardly, giving a half smile. "But Sure. I can send your profile and a formal ask to him now." Jei says. He flips his left wrist up and presses the skin down. A small panel the size of a strip of gum pops back into his skin, and impeded, a switchboard impossibly small lights up. Jei maneuvers his fingers in programmed movements, operating this microscopic board as easy as scratching his arm would be. When he's finished, the skin closes and he looks back up at Steph. 

"All done, he usually responds within a day or two." Jei says with a customer service smile. There's a moment of pause as Steph tries to think of something to say. "Is that all you need Mr. James?" Jei asks. 

"Uh- yes thank you, um— Jei." Steph says as he starts to turn and leave.

"One more thing Mr. James," Jei calls out. When Steph turns back his way, Jei is stretching deliberately and has his pants hanging on his waist juuuust low enough to make Stephan sweat ever so slightly. 

"If we have a deal, you get a free session. Come by sometime alright?" He winks at him and Steph swallows hard, nods, and scurries out the door. Jei figured unbuckling his own pants or taking off his shirt would've been too much for the man. It looks like he was right. 

He takes himself back to the desk, watching Shandra grinding on the businessman in his chair, apparently choking him playfully with his tie. She draws it out forever and Jei gets bored not seeing any real action so he switches cameras. He goes from the dingy office to a more traditional brothel setting, low lights and silk sheets, that kind of atmosphere. Some rich lady with jangling jewelry is sitting on a bot's face. Cameron is the bot, he's one of the male whores like Jei. Nothing very unique about him, very standard. He switches cameras again.

This time it looks more like a medieval tavern, a bot dressed as a barmaid is fingering a woman whose face is tomato red, screaming so much she looks like she might pass out.

As he scrolls through the twenty some occupied rooms he finally lands on Harper. He's doing some bondage with some human dressed in tight leather. Harper isn't looking at the camera this time, so Jei doesn't stick around. He turns off the monitor and stares into space. 

The interaction with Steph comes to mind.  _ I thought he was cute…  _ Jei thinks to himself. He feels himself get… warm. He's blushed before, that's not new, that's a programmed response. But the tinge of confusing fuzziness in his stomach area, the feeling of fluttering, clawing up and choking his throat… that is entirely foreign to him. Steph was a wide man, tall and steady, framed by his muscles. His lips looked so soft and inviting, so incredibly plush. As much as Jei would like to stick his cock between them, he also pictured light kisses, lips quietly dancing with each other as this human held him close. Jei can't recall fantasizing about a human, they were a part of his job, and it felt, well it felt wrong. Wrong and bad, gross or forbidden, whatever this feeling was. Jei decides there, he is going to pretend he isn't feeling these things and just push his way through them. He'll stay away from Stephan, and continue living his robot slut life.

A ping from inside of him goes off, the boss wants to set up a meeting with the mechanic's, and Jei is expected to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay tension, and some brief hetro sex at the end

A formal meeting was arranged for the owners of the respective shops to meet. Since they spoke to each other, Jei and Steph would be the attending ambassadors. 

There was already a lovely meeting room set up for sex roleplay, so it was booked and set aside for the meeting, ready in no time at all. Jei wore a nice outfit, a suit with no tie and the dress shirt buttons undone at the top. His freshly pressed pants hugged his ass and his shoes shone good as new. He wasn't actively trying to be sexy, he was literally just made this way.

Jei was the one to greet the two humans walking through the door, Steph was scrubbed clean of oil stains and had on a dress shirt that was straining to hold him in. The person with him, whose chip registered as Tiffany Ansther, was wearing an even finer suit than Jei. She's white with golden blonde hair tied behind her in a flawless ponytail that reaches past her abdomen. Her short heels click on the floor as she walks with an air of confidence that was only amplified by how nervous Steph next to her was. The only thing that gave away her money-having vibe was her hands. Rich people didn't have scars and calluses on their hands. She worked for a living, and Jei could tell that despite her best efforts, there was still the slightest bit of oil and dirt trapped under the sides of her nails. A non-bot probably wouldn't have noticed. 

"Ms. Ansther." Jei smiled and bowed. "And Mr. James." He added, bowing towards the uncomfortably shifting Steph. "Right this way." Jei adds, taking them to the elevator and entering the code for the room. The owner of the brothel was going to be in town anyway, otherwise he would've used a hologram. But there he was upon entering. The man was short and stout. His dark hair was balding at the top and he obviously didn't care. His suit was perfectly tailored, pinstriped with a hot pink tie to finish off the look. He had white leather shoes, a clean-shaven, greasy face, and posture that read as proud. He greeted everyone with a false warmth that was obvious business hospitality. The room was more akin to a lavish lobby than a meeting room, with plush chairs and a glass table with finger foods nicely displayed. Champagne was already poured, three glasses to be exact. 

The brothel owner introduced himself, Adriel Pachis. Now Adriel,  _ he _ had money. Every spiffed and shined spot of the man was completely flawless, and had been that way since his birth. His balding could be fixed without a lot of issue, but this sack of money bags didn't give a shit. He knew that everyone else knew that he could ruin them without lifting a finger, that much money could buy you practically  _ anything _ . This position suited him, he wore it with ease and projected entitlement. 

"Thank you my good man!" Adriel says to Jei. It's unclear if he knows his employee's name or not. Jei doesn't really care either way. 

The meeting quickly starts with everyone but Jei sitting down. Ms. Anther is an apparent pro at these sort of things, matching the tone of the boss and able to get him laughing and talking about himself. Stephen is practically shaking in his seat, terrified he might be called on to speak. Jei stares at him out of the corner of his eye, catching every fidget and bead of sweat that Stephan displays. He finds it entertaining, watching this tall, buff man squirming in his seat because of some people talking. His thoughts wander off to watching him squirm because of Jei. Oh what a fantasy, being the cause of his discomfort, having him as his play thing as he begs Jei to fuck him- ah. He feels a hard one coming on and quickly shuts it down. Pros of a bot body. 

The boss and mechanic seem to be going on much longer than probably necessary. Jei has been to similar meetings, it's apparently standard for wealthy humans to waste as much time as possible when in the presence of others like them. Stephan's name is mentioned and he stiffens up. Ms. Tiffany Ansther laughs at his discomfort.

"Stephan," she says, "if you're so uncomfortable, why don't you have the bot take you for a small tour?"  _ Oh no.  _ Jei cuts back another boner. 

"What a splendid idea!" The boss replays eagerly. "You don't mind showing him around, right lad?"

"Of course not." Jei says, bowing slightly. "Mr. James, would you care to accompany me for a light tour?" Jei manages to keep his cool and thanks the human gods that they didn't also bring a bot, or they would know how fast his artificial heart was beating, and how hard he was trying to keep that pumping blood from his cock. Stephan stands up abruptly, his large frame bumping the table, shaking the glasses of alcohol. 

"Uh- yes please show me!" He barks out nervously. Jei stifles a laugh and shows him to the elevator, allowing him to awkwardly step inside before following himself. Jei receives a message ping from the boss, reading "take your time" just as the elevator doors close.

With the door closing the two are officially alone. Soft music plays, barely audible but unmistakably intentional. Jei forces himself not to stare at the fast heart rate standing beside him.

"So Mr. James, where would you like to go?"

"Uh–" Stephan coughs "Uhm, where ever you like uh,"

"You can call me Jei." He smiles, still avoiding eye contact.

"No! I mean, I uh, remember." Stephen clears his throat, more sweaty and nervous than ever before. Jei is reading his signs as aroused, but his psyche is starting to mess with his pre programmed responses. He's supposed to be flirting, feeling him up maybe, but the emotions he has for this human are really weirding him out. It's too much, so he focuses on being professional, and negates another boner. 

"We have a large selection of rooms, elaborately designed to have that real feel going for them. I could show you some of those. Or we can go to the mechanical rooms, the technology labs, or we can return to the lobby." Jei says in the most Customer Service voice he can muster. In business dealings, Jei is instructed to give their guests anything they might want.  _ Anything _ . He doesn't relay this information to Stephan like he's supposed to. 

"Oh! Uh… Mechanics sounds nice, I think…" He's avoiding eye contact as well. He assumes Stehan thinks the mechanics are going to be the least sexy place. He swallows hard and punches in the coordinates.

The doors open to a neat, maybe a bit extravagant office hallway. Steph looks around in apparent relief, thankful for the lack of sexy times going down here. 

"Welcome to mechanics." Jei smiles, leading him along. "This is where a lot of maintenance for our room and elevator system happens. The elevator is free roaming essentially, it doesn't just go up and down." Jei explains, opening a door to a much larger room with enormous gears and cables, a large control panel on the opposite side and a wide array of screens on all the walls. He goes on to explain the complexity of the movements and Steph seems genuinely interested, eyeing the gears and nodding along. Jei finds it entertaining, Stephan is probably actually interested, but the gears aren't making his blood pump so hot. Jei walks over to the main control panel and flicks a switch. The screens on the walls all light up, displaying over a hundred different rooms. A few are notably filled with black and white static, but the rest contain a wide enough veiw to get the whole room in view. Jei motions for Stephan to come closer, and points at a room resembling a lavish hotel room, draped in red and black silks. 

"This here is my usual room." Jei says. "Though, anyone can request me anywhere." He chances a glance at Steph and notices him staring with wide eyes. Jei points to another screen, its using night vision to see the realistic beach set up, complete with real sand and a seemingly sprawling coast with waves that gently crash to the shore, leaving a light foam as they retreat. "This is my favorite room. It's a lot of illusions and high tech to get it like that but it's completely worth it. I only wish more of my clients requested taking me on the beach." Jei says with deliberate wistfulness. Stephen is standing stiff, his face an entire shade darker. Jei is pretty sure he's also fighting down his boner. 

"Mr. James, if I may ask…" Jei starts, with Stephan looking directly at him for the first time today. "You seem a bit tense. Do you not enjoy sex?" Stephan clears his throat suddenly and awkwardly, as if he was able to physically choke on his own discomfort. 

"N-No! I mean– yes! I mean I LIKE sex, I uh- ENJOY it for sure–" he sputters out. Jei decides to do his job and put his feelings aside, or at least that's what he tells himself as his hand rests on Stephan's chest, bringing himself much closer.

"Do you enjoy sex with men?" Jei asks, faking innocence as his other hand rests on the human's hip. 

"Y-yeah I mean, yes." He stutters, meeting Jei's sinful eyes. 

"Yes?" Jei asks, getting his face closer to Stephs. 

"Yes." Steph affirms, his heart beating loud in Jei's ears. Jei practically has to stand on his toes as he pulls Stephan into a hungry kiss. To Jei's surprise, Steph grabs him back, gently but firmly shoving him onto the control console and grinding into Jei as their tongues start to explore each other's mouths. Yep, not only has Steph got a boner, his dick is above average, rubbing Jei's stiff cock through their clothing. Jei, a literal professional at sex, runs his hands down Steph's back causing him to moan, long and deep. The human thrusts into Jei, the grinding turning more to humping as they fool around. As experienced as Jei is, he has never felt so nervous before, his fluttering pulse almost matching his partner's. Instinctively, Jei goes for the pants buckles, but before he can unbutton Stephan's iron pressed dress pants, Steph completely pulls away. Jei is left on the console panting, his lips glistening with the smallest line of spit dripping from them. His hair is out of place and his clothes seem to be ready to slide off, but poor Steph is even more disheveled. His previously neatly tied hair is coming undone, his dress shirt seems to have popped a button clean off, and he has his hands over his face, as is to hide from Jei's confused gaze. 

"Oh– I'm sorry, I didn't – I thought–" Jei rarely finds himself tumbling over his words like this. He felt so stupid! He was malfunctioning. That was the only answer. He read the human incorrectly and his emotional response systems are probably all out of whack. That explains why he feels so weird! Of course! Oh but he just tried to fuck a customer that didn't want him. Oh shit, oh he feels so much worse now. As his head spirals into anxiety and shame, Stephan gains his composer.

"I'm sorry, uh, ahem." He clears his throat, tugging at his collar and avoiding looking anywhere near Jei's direction. "It's not you, it's just… Been awhile. And you're not– well, you're artificial." He clears his throat again. That last line stabs Jei right through the chest. He's not sure why. He  _ is  _ artificial. Nothing but a machine. So why does he feel like he needs to break down crying?

"Of course." Jei says, absolutely emotionless. Professional. Robotic. So he didn't misread the situation, after all he did pin Jei down and grind into him… But it's obvious he's still in need of repair. "Would you like to continue the tour?" 

"If it's okay, I'd rather go back." That response hits like an ice cold dagger going down his spine.  _ He doesn't want to spend another second with me. _

"Absolutely." Jei responds, smiling as naturally as ever. "Right this way." He gets up, smoothing himself out as they walk in a strained and heavy silence. 

No words pass between through the elevator. The doors open up to the same meeting room they left not too long ago. But the scene inside has changed a bit. Ms. Ansther is sprawled out on the meeting table with her top off. In between her legs is the boss man, red and sweaty, thrusting into what lies underneath her pencil skirt. They two are yelling and moaning and grunting so loud they don't notice their counterparts walk in. 

"Fuck me harder you sack of shit– ah!  _ Give it to me damn it!! _ " Her previously flawless hair is being dragged on the table with each thrust, her white tits bouncing deliciously every time the boss slams into her. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack, his redend face scrunched up to half the size as he plows this woman like his life depends on it.

"Oh yeah baby you like that!? Yes, uhn, yeah, yes!!" He yells through gritted teeth. He has all his clothes on, presumably with only his dick out under that skirt of hers. Jei, unfazed, looks to Stephan next to him, covering his face again. 

"Lobby, lobby!" He whispers to Jei. Jei gets one last good look at the two of them arching their backs at the same time and screaming, before the door closes and they're in awkward silence once again. Before long the decedent lobby is sprawled before them, quiet and clean. 

Steph goes for one of the lavish lobby chairs and plops down, returning his hands to his flustered face. Jei can't help but be amused. He sits across from him.

"Are you… Okay?" He asks with the patience and reserve one uses when trying to get a cat to come over.

"Just fine thanks." Stephen replies with his hands still covering his face. Suddenly, the human starts chuckling. Removing his hands, his chuckles turn into full laughter. Jei is visibly confused.

"I'm sorry, haha! I actually made a bet that this would happen." Steph says, still not looking at Jei. "She's a very… active lady. I'm pretty sure she had me come along so one of us would keep a sensible head." He glances at Jei sheepishly, only for a moment. That tension between them, that embarrassing awkwardness is lifted, if ever so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> What are some scenes you'd want to see?


End file.
